As our world becomes faster and more automated, the need for all manner of passenger conveyors continues to increase, as does the load on existing conveyance devices. Within the built environment, several types of conveyors, namely elevators, escalators and moving walkways made larger and more efficient buildings possible throughout the last century.
Nonetheless, as the demand for passenger conveyance continues to increase and the existing infrastructure in place continues to age, the requirement to periodically halt and repair or modify escalators and walkways in particular has become significant. Moreover, whatever the state of repair may be, an escalator may occasionally need to be stopped for emergency reasons, such as when a passenger is experiencing trouble with the system.
When an escalator is stopped, two things must occur. First, the motor powering the escalator, typically a powerful electrical motor, is deactivated. Secondly, at essentially the same time a brake is applied to prevent movement of the escalator until it is reactivated for use. Because of the importance of proper braking, it is typical to equip passenger conveyor systems with two braking systems, namely, an operational brake and an auxiliary brake. The operational brake is typically located in the drive system and is used for routine stopping and holding of escalators. The auxiliary brake, in contrast, is an additional safety brake, usually found in the main drive assembly in the upper landing area, and is activated in accordance with local safety codes when conditions warrant. Each of these braking systems requires space for installation and operation, and also requires periodic inspection, repair, and maintenance.
Thus, while braking of the passenger conveyor is important, the way in which braking is accomplished in modern passenger conveyors may be improved to reduce the space requirements and financial cost imposed by braking systems as well as to improve reliability. To this end, the inventor describes a new braking system for passenger conveyors as discussed below.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventor to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art, nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art.